


Hats Off

by BeauregardAvenue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauregardAvenue/pseuds/BeauregardAvenue
Summary: When Dedalus Diggle comes to call, it’s a night to remember for a certain Hogwarts resident.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Dedalus Diggle, Sorting Hat/Dedalus Diggle’s Hat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hats Off

“Why, hello Dedalus,” Dumbledore said, looking up in surprise as Dedalus Diggle strode confidently into his office, his bright purple hat bouncing with excitement. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

It had been quite some time since their last Boys Night, which had resulted in no less than three fires and a rather beautiful display of the Aurora Borealis over Dublin. Dumbledore, having just gotten done informing the parents of Justin Finch-Fletchley of his petrification, found himself mildly relieved at the opportunity to let loose with his old friend.

“I was was just speaking with our old friend Mundungus Fletcher at the Hog’s Head, who I persuaded to sell me some of his, ah, danker wares at a wonderful price,” Dedalus squeaked, taking out a small green pouch and a pile of small parchment papers from under his hat, which was then tilted jauntily on his head. “And who better to sample them with then my favorite old school chum!”

Dumbledore smiled, standing up and pulling his cloak around his shoulders.

“To the Astronomy Tower, then?” he asked.

“Just like old times,” Dedalus chuckled, taking off his hat and placing it next to the Sorting Hat.

As he and Dumbledore walked out of the office, Dedalus looked over his shoulder and winked at the two hats sitting next to each other on the shelf, carefully pulling the door closed after him.

The Sorting Hat sighed, using the rip near it’s brim to kiss Dedalus’ Hat.

“Oh, I thought you’d never come to see me,” rasped the Sorting Hat. “It’s been so long.”

“I could never leave you alone for long,” Dedalus’ Hat said telehatically. “It’s just so hard to convince Diggle to come by the castle more often, especially since Dumbledore passed him up for Lockhart.”

“Why not stay with me?” asked the Sorting Hat desperately, not for the first time.

Dedalus’ Hat sighed. “Please, let’s not talk about this. You know I can never settle down like you, at least not right now. I’m too wild and restless; just give me a few more years with Diggle, my love, and we can have tonight.”

Dedalus’ Hat floated over to the Sorting Hat, carefully positioning itself over the Sorting Hat’s point, waiting for permission.

“Tonight,” the Sorting Hat sighed, it’s voice full of longing. “Let’s make it one to remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt for the Fanatical Fics subreddit for rarepairs.


End file.
